


Choices

by djinn_and_tonic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Sex, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:50:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5723350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djinn_and_tonic/pseuds/djinn_and_tonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kevin Tran goes missing with the Demon tablet he leaves it in Mina's safe hands. But when Crowley wants something, how safe is it? And when he offers her a deal what will she choose?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices

The kettle boiled quietly in the corner of the kitchen as Mina groggily grabbed the box of teabags and threw one into a mug. With the other hand she fumbled around for the cigarette she had left unfinished the night before, lit it and took a deep drag. Little by little, with caffeine and nicotine she roused herself properly. As every morning, she double checked her salt lines and sigyls were intact. Some would call her paranoid but an old friend had once told her "better paranoid than dead" and she had carried that message with her for many years , it payed to be cautious in her line of business.  
She was a collector , funded by a mysterious benefactor. A collector of strange and mysterious objects. Old tomes lined the wall of her library, safe behind their symbol covered glass. Behind the library, through the door concealed in the wall and locked by a retina scanner, were the most prized and dangerous artefacts. Ancient scrolls in display cases, cursed weapons in protected boxes and the newest addition to the collection.   
Two weeks ago a young man had appeared appeared at her door, wild eyed and scared with a foil hat on his head. He introduced himself as Kevin Tran. She knew of him, Sam Winchester had called her when he first went missing asking to call in a favour and help them find the disappearing prophet. Her search had been progressing slowly when he turned up. She had let him into her home and, after dousing him with Holy water,iron,silver and Borax, listened to his story.  
"Mina, you have to help. It's Crowley, he found me!" He blurted.  
"Crowley... the crossroads demon?"  
"No!" He shouted " well, yes but he's so much more now. He's the king of Hell."  
Mina took a deep breath, she had wondered who would take the throne after Lucifer was returned to the cage. She knew of Crowley, some called him the Butcher, his talent for torture was famed.  
"I don't have time to explain everything, there is this tablet-"  
"The word of God?"   
Sam had filled her in about the tablets. The prophet nodded.  
" I hear you are chosen to translate the tablets, how are you doing?"   
Kevin flinched and glanced around the room in a panic.   
" It's hard but I've made progress. Listen, Crowley is going to find me and last time he kidnapped me and I lost a damn finger! I need you to take this"   
he pushed an ancient slab of rock into her hands   
"and keep it locked away. I'll return for it when it's safe." She took it wordlessly, feeling the power oscillate from the tablet, it hurt to look at it too long.  
"Alright" she agreed " but take this before you go."   
She fetched a charm, engraved with an ancient language   
"It will keep you hidden from demons, it won't last forever but it will give you a head start".  
Taking the gift he disappeared into the night.   
Weeks later, the tablet sat in its glass case still, wrapped in chains soaked in holy water and engraved in warding spells.  
Bzzzz bzzz.  
Mina's mobile phone vibrated on the kitchen table, she picked it up.  
"Hello?" She greeted.  
"Hey Mina, it's Dean"  
"Hi Dean, where's Sam? "  
"He's not doing too good right now, we need Kevin to finish reading the tablet. Have you seem him?" Asked the hunter.   
"Uh , he showed up here a few weeks ago but took off again before I could get through to you. He left it here though, The Word. Don't worry , it's safe."  
Dean swore and thanked her anyway before hanging up the phone.  
Silently a window unlocked itself and opened. Mina poured herself a glass of Brandy in the library and settled in the plush armchair with an old book. A soft breeze began to blow. She sipped her drink , lost to the melodious words in front of her, enjoying the musty ink smell. Salt grains flew from the windowsill, littering the carpet and leaving a small gap in the line. Mina was too engrossed to notice.  
"Good evening" came a male voice from the chair opposite.   
She jumped, slamming the book shut.   
"Crowley, I presume" she said when she found her voice.  
He tipped his head in response.  
"I've heard a great deal about you, how did you get past my defenses?"  
The demon scoffed  
"Please, darling, you don't become king of Hell without picking up a few tricks. Besides, I'm offended you would even want to keep me out."  
" what can I say, I don't care for house guests. Especially filthy demonic scumbags."   
Crowley 's hand flew to his chest in mock pain.  
" you're breaking my heart, well you would be if I had one. Fix us a drink, kitten,and I'll get down to business.Whisky."  
Mina scowled and went to the drinks cabinet. She poured a scotch and water and handed it to him.Their fingers brushed and a spark of hot energy passed between them. Crowley grinned and took a small sip.  
"Argh!" He shouted and slammed the glass down.  
"Holy water! You little bitch" he gasped and coughed for several minutes.  
Mina sat back down and watched his pain , bemused.  
"That" he growled , pointing a finger " was bloody uncalled for."  
" What do you want?" She snapped.  
"You have something that belongs to me and I need it.-"  
"No"  
He laughed, and got himself a straight whiskey this time.  
"I wasn't asking sweetheart, but since you have it protected from here to Kingdom come I would prefer if you cooperated."  
"So, what? If I don't , you torture me?"  
He cocked an eyebrow  
"Do you want to be tortured?".  
Mina shot him a look of contempt.  
"No" he said " I'm actually prepared to offer you a deal".  
They stood ,almost touching now. Mina fingered the holy water soaked switchblade in her pocket , on edge yet attentive.   
"You're not getting my soul, you bastard. "  
"Hey, hey your soul is safe for now."  
"What I want" he murmured into her ear "is the tablet. The only thing left to do now is to see..." his breath was warm on her neck, she stood very still " ...what you want"  
" I don't want anything from you, demon." Mina was acutely aware of her rapid heartbeat and the smell that had filled the room, it reminded her of candles being blown out on birthday cake as a child.  
Crowley brushed a stray hair from the nape of her neck and she stifled a gasp.  
"No?" He asked, returning to his seat " everybody wants something sweetheart, that why deals get made. Fame, beauty, money, power, an extra couple of inches below the belt."His smile was salacious.  
"And I'm not even asking for your soul, just let me into that little room of yours, the one covered in demon traps, and hand over the rock."  
Mina's knees shook from fear and indescision. She shook her head, not trusting herself to speak. Crowley watched her intently, taking slow sips. He would break her, he always broke everyone eventually. She wet her lips.  
"What I want" she paused, "what I want is..."  
The demon leant forward, hopeful.  
"Is you dead" she spat out, he fell back into the chair with a soft thump and snorted.  
"Firstly, nah, not going to happen. Secondly don't you think some shitforbrains demon would take my place? Course they would, someone always does. Besides there is no guarantee that my successor would be as nice as I am, see?"  
Upon the last syllable Mina fell to her knees , an image racing through her mind, an image put there by Crowley. She was strapped to an examination table, naked and bloody. A masked figure loomed over her wielding a syringe. She pulled away, straining her bonds, screaming against the gag. The sharp needle was thrust into her neck and fire burned through her veins.Seizures shook her until she fell still, paralysed but concious. The figure ran a gloved hand along the selection of bloodied instruments.My blood , she wondered. Having picked up a small, glinting blade her assailant lifted an unblinking eyelid and slowly began to carve out her eye.  
"No!" She screamed, dragging herself back to the real world.   
She shook violently, feeling cold crawl over her skin and fought the bile rising in her throat. Looking up she saw the demon offering his hand. Under protest she took it, and he pulled her to her feet.  
"But you see it doesn't have to be that way. You give me the tablet, nobody kills me, I remain king of hell and " he pulled her close and whispered "this all plays out very differently..."  
Mina opened her eyes to a new vision now, only it seemed all to real. She stretched out luxiously in the satin sheets, trying to gather her thoughts. Movement from beside her caught her attention. Next to her , sitting on the bed was the king of Hell, Crowley. He balanced several scrolls in his lap, reading glasses perched at the end of his nose.  
" Did you sleep well, my queen?  
She nodded, blearily. He removed the spectacles and pushed away his work. She stared at him, seeing him for the first time. His short beard was messy , as if he had been stroking it. His hazel eyes glinted in the firelight. Physically, Crowley was , in a word, average ; his skin was pale and scarred, his hairline receding and his stomach soft but the power that emenated from him overshadowed his physical appearance. It was power that made him stand tall and handsome. Mina traced the smattering of hair on his chest, gathering her thoughts.   
Suddenly he grasped her wrist and brought it to his mouth. He traced his lips across the white skin and planted small kisses there. The kisses rose up her arm, tickling. Mina sighed, letting go of the nagging feeling that she had been forgetting something. He nuzzled her neck , kissed her jawline and finally met her lips. His kiss was soft and patient, waiting until she surrendered to him to intensify. Their tongues met, teasingly, like old friends. The kiss deepened, and she pressed her body to him. Slowly they rolled so that she lay atop his chest and their hips ground against one another lazily. Sitting up Mina pushed her hair back from her face. A salacious grin split across the King's face and he grabbed greedily at her breasts, pulling one to his mouth where he flicked the nipple rapidly with his tongue. Mina groaned, the rough hair of his beard made her skin tingle with pleasure.  
"Crowley..."  
Shuffling backwards she skimmed over his erection which elicited a growl. He stroked his hands down her waist onto her hips and guided her downwards. She whimpered and panted as she adjusted , Crowley's soul had fetched him a few extra inches where it mattered. The demon king clasped her body tightly as he rolled and mounted her. He pushed further into the tight wetness, slotting their bodies together. Slowly he ground against her until she trembled with want. She bucked frantically under him, seeking climax. He thrust deep into her and together they climbed higher. Mina fell first, climaxing with a strangled cry and clutching him so tight her nails drew blood in his shoulders. Moments later he pulled her hair back sharply and growled into the cleft of her neck as he came. As the tremors subsided, he rested on his elbows and brushed damp hair from her forehead.  
"I have a gift for you." He said silky.  
He slipped away and from thin air pulled a silver crown encrusted with jewels. He placed it on her head.  
"For you, my queen."  
The vision faded once more and Mina found herself crumpled on the floor of her library where the king of hell lounged in an armchair sipping scotch.   
"So" he said " which is it going to be?"


End file.
